


Only Human

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Deano, Depression, First Kiss, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Suicide Attempt, ambreigns if you squint, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: The sounds and feelings have proven too much for Dean. After a while, even the Lunatic Fringe needs help. Luckily, Seth hears his former friend’s pain. Ambrollins.





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry I've been inactive lately, I've just been really busy with life stuff. Anyway, here is an Ambrollins piece with heavy angst and a happy ending. Enjoy!
> 
> (I don't know why I keep putting Seth and Dean through suicide attempts. It's not intentional, I promise!)
> 
> (I wrote this around Summerslam but before Dean came back, because I was sad he hadn’t returned.)

Dean smirked when he hit Jericho with Dirty Deeds, but it wasn’t a real smirk. In reality, Dean was trying not to burst into tears. With the way his life was going, that was nearly impossible.

Ever since he had stopped teaming with Roman on Raw, Dean had been faced with pain and suffering. Match after match, dent after dent. And, of course, who could forget Seth Rollins, a living reminder of Dean’s past. It didn’t help that Seth was also on Raw.

There had been rumors that Dean was going to be traded to Smackdown in the next draft. Dean hoped that happened, for it would give him a chance to make new friends and forget The Shield had ever existed. Yes, that was ideal.

Dean left the ring, not realizing Jericho had gotten to his feet. There were footsteps, a few shouts...and then Dean’s potted plant went smashing into his neck, sending The Lunatic Fringe to the floor. A few people gasped, and then a haunting sound filled the arena.

It was the sound of Dean screaming. Blood was rushing to his head, though Dean’s skin hadn’t been cut open. Clutching at the back of his neck, rocking back and forth, Dean continued to scream until Jericho stomped on his ankle. After that, Jericho left, and Dean remained still, tears streaming down his face, Dean’s voice hoarse from screaming.

When Dean was helped backstage by a couple of refs, the first person he looked at was Triple H. Hunter rose from his chair, and Dean shouted, his face red from crying,

“Why didn’t you warn me about the plant?!”

“We wanted the reaction to be genuine,” Triple H replied after a moment. Opening and closing his fingers, Dean considered grabbing Triple H and throwing him into the wall, but then decided against it. It wasn’t worth it.

Roman looked up as Dean stumbled down the hallway, rudderless and mute. Shooting to his feet, Roman asked,

“Dean, you okay?” Dean glared at his friend, then stumbled. Roman caught Dean before he hit the floor and said, “I’m taking you to the medical ward.” Dean shook his head, whining slightly, but Roman ignored him. So instead, Dean grabbed Roman’s wrist and let The Big Dog guide him down the hall to the medical center.

A few shards of potter had dug themselves into Dean’s skin, which the doctor managed to remove. Roman stayed at Dean’s side the entire time, watching as the doctor bandaged Dean’s forearm, which had gotten scraped when Dean had hit the floor. When the doctor went to write up the report, Dean snapped at Roman,

“You can leave now.” Shaking his head, Roman said,

“You got hit with an urn, dude. I’m worried.”

“Worried?!” Dean hissed, shooting to his feet. “After everything that’s happened during this feud, you’re  _ worried _ ?!” Roman’s mouth fell open, and Dean pointed to the door. “Get. Out.” Scoffing, Roman turned and left, not noticing the fact that Dean was shaking. After waiting a couple minutes, Dean left the room, rubbing his arm.

After five minutes of walking around, Dean discovered a pocket knife that someone, probably a member of the staff, had left out on a table. Not caring about the consequences, Dean picked up the knife and journeyed further down the hall, taking in every slow breath he got.

Dean soon found himself standing at a dead end, away from cameras and lights. Sitting down on the floor, Dean pulled off the bandages on his left arm, shaking furiously. Tears streaming down his face, Dean tossed the bandages away from him, not caring where they were going. It didn’t matter anymore.

Dean opened the pocket knife, examining the blade. It wasn’t really sharp, but that didn’t matter. All Dean needed was a cut.

The knife stung as Dean dug it into his arm. Blood squirted out, but Dean ignored the feeling. After making a few more cuts, Dean started to get lightheaded. Taking that as a sign, Dean tossed the knife onto the floor and closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face in a silent sob.

Seth and Roman were having a match when Michael Cole’s headset started buzzing like crazy. Putting his hands to his ears, Cole listened, trying to process the information. When he heard what had happened, Cole shot to his feet and shouted,

“Stop the match!” The bell rang, the crowd roared in confusion, and Seth turned to look at Cole, Roman following suit. Shaking, Cole said solemnly, “Ladies and gentlemen, it has been brought to my attention that Dean Ambrose was found backstage with severe injuries not related to tonight’s match. He is in critical condition and is being treated by our medical staff. We will try to keep you updated with all the latest news.” Seth and Roman looked at each other, horrified. What the heck had just happened?

“What happened?” Seth shouted when he and Roman ran backstage. Triple H looked up, and Seth shouted again, “What happened?!”

One minute later, Seth and Roman found Dean lying in his own blood in the hallway, being treated by the paramedics. One of the doctors looked up at Seth and Roman and said,

“Please step back, we need to move him.”

“I’m riding in the ambulance with him,” Seth said to Roman, ignoring the fact that they hadn’t spoken in years. Roman nodded wordlessly, and Seth followed the paramedics out of the building, promising to keep him updated.

Once they got to the hospital, it was something out a movie. Seth tried to follow Dean down the hall to surgery, only to get stopped by a nurse who was just doing her job. Seth then paced, time frozen, praying and hoping that Dean would be alright. What the heck had he been thinking?

Eventually, after what felt like forever, the nurse came back and told Seth that Dean was alright. Shooting to his feet, Seth followed the nurse down the hall, texting Roman as he walked.

Dean’s face was still red from crying, and his eyes were closed. The heart-rate monitor beeped lazily as the IV tube dripped down into Dean’s arm. Sitting down into a chair, Seth thanked the nurse, who nearly smacked into Roman when she turned to leave. Apologizing to the nurse, Roman stepped into the room and sat down in a chair on the other side of Dean’s bed. For a few minutes, no one spoke.

“I can’t believe this happened,” Seth muttered under his breath. Roman sharply inhaled, causing Seth to look up. “What?”

“I haven’t found the time to tell you this, but…” Roman took a deep breath, trying to think. “When we first broke up, Dean cried for hours. Screaming and sobbing into his jacket, angry at the world. Angry at you.”

“Me?” Seth repeated, startled. “Why was he angry at me? Besides me hitting him with a chair and destroying our friendship.”

“He…” A small smile appeared on Roman’s face, and he shook his head. “He loves you, Seth. More then you know.” Seth cocked his head to the side, confused.

“He was my friend, why would he….” Seth broke off when he realized what Roman had meant. “Oooohhhhh.”

“Yeah.” Roman nodded. “I tried to support him, tried to get him to talk to you, but that was impossible with the feud. Then Dean and I got separated, and….” Roman looked at Dean and shook his head. “It must have driven him over the edge.”

Before Seth could respond, Dean’s eyes fluttered open. Roman leaned forward, then winced as Dean coughed. Looking around, Dean groaned,

“Am I dead? Is this heaven?”

“Not quite,” Seth smirked. Dean’s eyes widened in horror, causing Seth’s smile to disappear. Well, that and the glare Roman shot at Seth. Not the time.

“Oh, great,” Dean muttered. “I’m alive.”

“Dean,” Roman said sharply. “What happened?”

“Why do you care?” Dean snapped. Turning to look at Seth, Dean hissed, “And what’s  _ he  _ doing here?” Roman looked at Seth, then Dean. Getting to his feet, The Big Dog said quietly,

“I’m going to let the two of you talk. Don’t come out until you’ve aired out your grievances with each other.” Roman then left the room without a word, the door slamming behind him.

“What happened, Dean?” Seth whispered after a minute of silence. Holding up his re-bandaged arm, Dean scoffed,

“What does it look like?”

“I get that, but why?” Seth asked. Dean put his arm down and sighed, not speaking. Swallowing, Seth said quietly, “Roman told me something just before you woke up. He said….that you had a massive crush on me.”

Dean’s eyes widened, but the look on his face wasn’t surprise, it was fright.

“Why did he tell you that?”

“Because we care about you, and it seems to me that is why you cut yourself,” Seth snapped sarcastically, suddenly annoyed with Dean. “Now, I’m flattered that you’re willing to kill yourself for me, but-”

Dean suddenly reached forward and grabbed Seth’s sleeve, pulling The Architect toward him. Seth nearly crashed into the IV drip, then found himself inches away from Dean’s face.

Normally, Seth would have been frightened about the possibility of Dean punching his lights out. Now, however, Seth felt something else: sudden joy. Happiness. Why was he happy that Dean was angry at him?!

Images flashed through Seth’s mind of Dean over the years. Images and sounds of Dean punching Seth in the face during their feud. In those punches, Seth had felt Dean’s bitterness, but he had assumed….

“Are you going to say something, or are we just going to lay here?” Dean snapped. Taking a deep breath, realizing why he was happy, Seth closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly onto Dean’s.

The kiss was slow, soft, and Seth didn’t care that Dean was still clinging to his shirt. Dean’s fingers tightened around Seth’s clothes, but it wasn’t for romantic reasons. Dean was trying to keep The Architect steady while he processed everything that was happening.

Dean was actually doing it. After years of praying and writing in notebooks like a madman, The Lunatic Fringe was finally kissing his former best friend. Seth Rollins, the man Dean loved with all his life, was in his arms now, pressing his body into Dean’s. It was magical.

When Seth and Dean’s eyes opened, they both began to laugh. Seth looked at Dean, then his eyes widened. Seeing the look, Dean asked,

“Everything okay, Dean?” Seth replied, laughing lightly,

“I just remembered that back in our old Shield days, I had a massive crush on you. For some strange reason, I didn’t remember until just now.”

“You had other things on your mind,” Dean laughed, pulling Seth toward him for another kiss. Seth chuckled against Dean’s lips, neither man caring that Roman was standing outside, smiling at his two friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
